dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (LB)
|-|Goku (Teen)= Summary Goku '(孫 悟空, ''Son Gokū), born '''Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is one of the main protagonist of ''Loved Bunny. He's also the first Saiyan to appear in the' Loved Bunny series. He was adopted by an elder human name Gohan, he's the son of Bardock and Gine two pure blood Saiyans, he's also the younger brother of Raditz, the husband of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and the father of Son Gohan Zetsu Ōtsutsuki. Hi's always Cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan which originally was sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z-Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Info '''Name: Son Goku '' '''Origin: 'Loved Bunny Gender: Male Age: '''18 during the 23rd Budokai '''Classification: Pure-blooded Saiyan 'Power' Saiyans naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting; the average Saiyan is said to have a power of 400 to 660 (though, in their base form, warriors can have a power level of 1,200 to 18,000). They are capable of easily lifting ten times their own weight (before receiving Master Roshi's training, Goku was already able to lift Bulma's car at the mere age of twelve). The naturally high gravity of Planet Vegeta (10x that of Earth) develops their strength, further making them incredibly strong at young ages. Even weaker Saiyans are capable of conquering most planets alone. Goku was born with a power level of 2. Destructive Capacity: ''City level+ '(Equal to Piccolo who is stronger than his father King Piccolo, which was strong enough to destroy a whole city) | 'Large Island level '''via power-scaling | '''Small Continent Level+ '(The Super Kamehameha is even more powerful than Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) | '''Moon Level '''via power-scaling ''Speed: Massively Hypersonic' (Outpaced piccolo's ki blasts, has been claimed to move "as fast as lightning") Durability: ''City level+ '(Is King Piccolo's equal) | At least '''Large Island level (Tanked a large island level attack from Piccolo Jr with little damage) | At least''' Small Continent Level+ (Stronger than Piccolo) | 'Moon Level '''via power-scaling 'Abilities Ki: Is the life force energy used by Ki users, the energy is made up of three components: Genki (元気; lit. "Energy"), Yūki (勇気; lit. "Courage") and Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind"). Also, ki can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. *'Ki Aura' *'Ki sense' *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis' *'Ki Blast' *'Ki Wave' *'Kamehameha Wave:' His signature attack, he charges up a beam that can reach several kilometers. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Goku sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Goku Category:Transformation Users